


A Rite of Passage

by GuileandGall



Series: Deification of the Condemned [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi winds up between Matt and Johnny again. This time around though her control and attention to detail serve them all well. Gat's penchant for hands on participation gets the best of him yet again, and pays off for all involved.<br/>Written to fulfill the prompt: [Ofmanynames: NSFW Meme 16 [orgasm denial/edging] Ravi & Matt!] Upon request I shifted this prompt from Remy and Matt for … extenuating circumstances and in part because I had already done something similar with the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lore and Chy for beta-ing this piece. Their help and input was greatly appreciated.

**A Rite of Passage**

**-1-**

The feel of her weight on his chest made Matt ravenous again. He leaned his head up and licked at her belly savoring the tang of citrus on her skin. Her taste, her scent, even her voice held that sweet tartness of ripe grapefruit, familiar as it was becoming, as much as he equated it with pleasure, his own and hers, but that was not the scent or the taste he craved to drown in at the moment. He could feel the soft short hair between her legs shift down his body slightly, but not close enough to his cock or his mouth for his preferences.

When he greedily lunged for her breasts as she moved over him, Ravi fisted her hand in his hair and tugged Matt's head back against the pillows. Her clicking tongue made him ache in a way he had never known before that surprising invitation. Ravi had only brought him to the brink once before the handcuffs came out. At which point Matt promised to keep his hands behind his head, and he had for a while. But when he neared the brink that time, Miller had forgotten the oath and now he was entirely at her frighteningly sweet mercy.

Ravi ran the tip of her nose up his neck in the most decadent way. He whined when her tongue traced his jaw. Her face loomed over him and as usual Matt's gaze locked on her light jade green eyes until she spoke. Then his attention locked on her enticingly curving lips. "Ma petite crevette[i]," she cooed with that touch of a south Louisiana twang tilting her French. "They're not too tight are they?"

Her breasts pressed against him, her body covering his, as she dragged her nails lightly up his arms from the wrists to the shoulders. Matt could hear his breathing echoing in his ears. "No," he agreed with an adamant shake of his head. "They're fine."

"Bon."

Matt whimpered when she leaned away.

"Aww, ma puce[ii], what is wrong?"

"Kiss me," Matt said quickly without thinking.

"Excusez-moi?"

"Please."

The tinge of desperation in his voice made Ravi smile the way Johnny did when he got that tone of voice out of her. The grin was nothing but predatory and made his breath catch in his throat. Her hand tightened in his hair, holding him still, as her lips moved within a breath of his.

"En français," she purred and he could feel her breath tickle his flesh, warm and moist, like her.

"S'il vous plait[iii]," he groaned. "M'embrasser[iv]."

 

**-2-**

"Oh, Christ!" Johnny crooned as he walked in the door. "You've already got him speaking French."

He ignored the glare she cast over her shoulder at him. Gat just smirked and chuckled.

"Hell of a crash course isn't it, kid?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

Gat watched her kiss the boy, sweet and slow, before tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth making Matt hiss. He liked watching her, knew how much she enjoyed these types of things with both of them. The whimper that followed told the older man that Ravi had climbed off him. He could appreciate the sensation. Ravi liked pushing buttons and there were a few times when Johnny let her turn the tables and edge him too. Johnny actually enjoyed it, though with him she had to start with the ropes. Otherwise, by the time the cuffs came off he would have them on her and set their relationship back to its natural order of things.

Ravi sighed happily at Matt's quivering little groan. Johnny glanced over his shoulder as he pulled his shirt off. The vibrant purple ostrich feather wriggled down the boy's thigh. Johnny surveyed the scene a moment. The geek shuddered under her touch as he drew another shaky breath. Matt's hands gripped the ropes, which kept his arms spread wide, so tightly his knuckles were starting to go white. She leaned over his chest; her tongue flicking at his nipple before she clamped her mouth over it greedily.

Her arousal was clearly evident to Gat--he could hear it in the soft sounds she made as she teased the boy. She loved doing it almost as much as she enjoyed getting edged. The biggest difference was that Johnny could edge her for hours without needing to restrain her. He would always eventually get her to that point where she needed to be restrained, but she had much more stamina for it than he did, or Matt apparently. She had been at it less than an hour and already had the kid strapped down.

Miller's mewling made Johnny grin--it was another sound he could empathize with. _She must have grazed his cock_. Gat kicked off his shoes and strode toward the bed. When Ravi leaned over Matt and latched onto his other nipple, Miller's eyes closed tightly as the hiss escaped his clinched teeth. His reaction as well as her purr told Gat exactly what Ravi was doing. Gat ran his fingers between her thighs, causing her to sit back on his hand with a surprised gasp.

Matt's big blue eyes opened and he blinked up at both of them.

"She's evil isn't she? But in such a fantastic way," Johnny opined as he climbed onto the bed slowly and tucked himself behind her. Matt shook his head adamantly, agreeing with the older man's assessment. As punishment Ravi drew her fingertip along the length of the boy drawing a guttural moan from him as his body responded wantonly.

"So mean," Gat reinforced in a gleeful and sarcastic tone.

"Hush. I don't need comments from the peanut gallery." Ravi leaned forward again, kissing Matt's neck softly and skimming her nose along his jaw. Johnny drew his thumb lightly across the center of her garnering him a chirp. Ravi sat up again and smacked him on the shoulder. "You are not helping."

Johnny's hands went to her belly and her throat, pulled her against him. The firmness in his hands was all either of them needed for this conversation. When Ravi pressed her forehead against his neck, he bent and kissed her lips.

"I'm totally helping. Aren't I Matt?" He turned her body slightly and pulled her knees a little farther apart. "You know how much he loves to see you get off. I could edge you while you edge him. And it will make this so much more fun."

"For you."

"Fuck that. He'll love it. Wouldn't you Matt?"

Matt nodded adamantly again, falling into French the way she was training him, just to frustrate Johnny. "Oui."

"See there. He wants me to even out the playing field." Gat snatched her earlobe between his teeth making her purr as his hands skimmed over her thighs.

Her hand quivered concentrating the shake of the feather over Matt's ticklish spot just below his floating ribs.

"Damnit Johnny," Ravi growled as his hands skimmed over her belly and his mouth moved painstakingly slowly down her neck.

"Concentrate harder," he prompted, one hand dipping between her legs for a moment, making Ravi and Matt both let out shaky breaths. "Such a little voyeur."

"Yeah well you encouraged that," she muttered as she switched to her hands. Her fingertips moved expertly, Johnny knew she had already mapped Matt's body, likely knew it as well as she knew Gat's or close to it.

He merely let his hands skim the other tempting bits of her skin, avoiding the spots that would make her keen loudly, especially since this was about teasing Miller more than Ravi, and the only way anything Gat did helped was if the kid saw it. He had figured out early on the boy was very visual. Matt liked looking at Ravi, watching her, seeing her get off.

The older man learned that in a little accidental taunting the first time Ravi brought the hacker into their bed. Of course, Johnny, at that point was merely supposed to watch, but Matt had been so nervous after the other man entered the room that Johnny was near certain no one was going to get off. Thus he had opted to help. He figured, and figured right, that once Miller saw what he might be missing out on his nerves may ease up. And when Johnny had peeled Ravi out of that suit, his rough hands raising gooseflesh and teasing a bit more than he should have, the little geek's eyes had lit up like it was Christmas morning. So Gat knew just the way to work Ravi for both purposes--edging her and getting Matt hot and bothered.

Despite that after three hours even Johnny's patience was tested, mainly because Matt edged much faster than Ravi, even with the bare minimum of stimulation. Hell, as it was the only thing that kept Johnny on task was the fact he was still wearing pants. Her warm flesh against his bare chest, the coos and moans, the taste of her on his fingertips, all of it had him aching. As much as he wanted to deter her, he knew this wasn't about him, this was Ravi's.

Johnny nipped at her jugular as his hands eased toward the apex of her thighs; his touch gentle and coaxing. Matt was staring at Johnny's hands, riveted and his breathing was just as shallow as Ravi's. Her awareness of both their reactions was keen--her own to exert control over it and Matt's to halt his arousal before it pushed too far.

"Johnny," she breathed lowly.

Gat growled, pressing his head against her shoulder as his hands slid over her hips and up Ravi's back ethereally. His touch lightened as she firmly rubbed her palms down Matt's thighs. The kid's breathing was ragged and shallow. It took a great amount of willpower for Johnny not to tease at her glistening flesh when she pressed her hands up Miller's chest and leaned over him, whispering to him softly in French the entire time. She kneaded at the younger man's arms, kissing his shoulder before caressing his cheek.

Johnny had to hand it to him, he was holding up well. Matt looked tired as hell and strung out. But Ravi was like that--heroin for the body and the soul--volatile as nitroglycerin and more powerful.

Matt's voice cut through the hazy breathlessness that clouded the room. His voice shuddered as he stammered sounds in accented awkward English before struggling to find the words she wanted to hear from him in French. Johnny would have known the tone even if he didn't know the words out right. The only question in Gat's mind was whether Ravi would be merciful or if she'd show them both just how much more the kid could take.  Selfishly Gat wanted her to take Miller, because that would mean Johnny might not have to suffer the ache that was creeping toward a painful need for release for much longer himself.

"Ma crevette," Ravi whispered against Matt's temple. Her fingertips brushed the hair from his forehead gently as she uncoiled next to the kid. Miller sighed shakily as her body pressed against his. There was pleading in his eyes; it was delicious to see even if Johnny only helped cause it. Ravi tenderly brought Miller back down; it was much more gentle than she usually was with Johnny. Then again Gat knew he never came down quite so calmly as Matt. Johnny would gnash and strain, trying anything he could to touch her or get her to touch him.

Watching the gentle way the backs of her fingers glided down Matt's cheeks made him wonder if the next time she came to him with the silk ties he might just have to take a page from the geek's book. Johnny stroked her thigh as her fingers moved from Miller's face. Matt's eyes rolled back as the soft hum of Ravi's whispering voice fell away into the boy's sighing moan. Her nails glided over his chest like tiny purple-clad ice skaters performing. The younger man's whimpering continued as the woman's mouth moved down his neck and Johnny knew the games were over.

 

[i] Ma petite crevette: My little shrimp.

[ii] Ma puce: My flea

[iii] S'il vous plait: Please

[iv] M'embrasser: kiss me


End file.
